


我吃了我丈夫养的猫

by LUISAasiul



Category: Fox Pang - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUISAasiul/pseuds/LUISAasiul





	我吃了我丈夫养的猫

****6** **

  
荧光绿色的冷却液源源不绝地从Monica破碎的代理人机身中喷涌而出，打湿了我的衣服――今天早上我的丈夫刚刚洗干净的白色衬衫。冰凉又粘稠的液体怠缓地在身体上爬行，随后洇入车座缝隙，我就像被浸泡在家里那一锅等不来我品尝所以冷掉的肉汤之中。

  
Monica扼住我脖子的双手还在持续拢紧，带来的窒息感不算痛苦，犹如一大块果冻缓慢地滑蹭过食道。还是轻型合金对撞的声音更鲜明。金属相互挤压出沉闷的锵锵声，从我的脖颈处上升至仿生耳膜，钻入远在两个区间之外的我的脑海中。

  
我伸长手臂抚上Monica的大脑袋，尽量轻柔地为他梳理沾满绿色液体的红发。能模拟使用者音色的声带结构刚刚被Monica捏碎了，我只好启动备用发声系统。平板冷淡、不辨男女的电子音从胸腔里传出来，有条不紊地安慰着眼前这位相识了六个小时，并在此刻企图谋杀我的陌生男人。

  
“Monica，听我说。其实现在你安安稳稳躺在卧室的床上，头上戴着意识连接仪。典当行的脉冲枪只是打穿了你的仿生代理人，与你的本体无关，要是实在害怕，你可以把连接断开，登出系统。现在你觉得自己要死了，其实这种感受是假性的，以后会习惯的。”

  
“如果连死都是假的，那还有什么是真的？”Monica发出困惑又痛苦地诘问。

  
我不知道应该如何继续跟这个被人类固有认识困住的傻瓜解释漫长的仿生代理人发展史，我选择了保持沉默。

****4** **

  
今天的太阳落山之后，陌生的声音从电话那头，指名店老板——我，来到混乱下流的下城区间为他进行“私人维修”。

  
十年前，随着仿生机器人的出现，人类开启了无须亲自出门，只要将大脑接入连接仪，就可以通过由思维来控制“仿生机器代理人”代替自己做所有想做的事情的崭新生活。作为一个当自然人当腻歪了的唱片设计师，我辞掉工作，紧跟人类社会潮流成为了第一批使用者，与此同时开始了对代理人机身零件的研究琢磨，经营起了一家维修店。单靠“维修”，个体工商户终归是拼不过那些正规大厂，还是要另辟蹊径，暗地里踩法律灰线，接私自改装机体的黑活儿，才能拿上可观的收入；顺手养活凭借老爹的关系走后门到少儿杂志社画插画，却一门心思想当中国第十七代导演的丈夫。

  
所以，当我提着工具包来到满街垃圾的下城区间，坐在一个叫Monica这种娘娘腔名字的男人的改装跑车里，听他信口开河，天花乱坠地描述想要装一根就像奥特曼打怪兽时发出光波一样，会发射出红色镭射激光的杀人阴茎的时候，我的脸上依然能挂着和善又不失礼貌的微笑。毕竟从业十年以来，这样的疯子我见过太多了。

  
没有跟财神爷过不去的道理。从Monica不协调的四肢动作中，我推测他八成是头一回上传意识使用代理人活动。这样的新用户们往往都会提出各种稀奇古怪、毫无下限的要求，尤其是在“性”一字上总有心裁要别出。改装镭射阴茎强我所难，糊弄新来的傻瓜我倒是在行。依旧保持着体面的微笑，俯下身拉开他的裤链，在对方惊异地倒抽气中，掀开他大腿腿根部位的仿生皮肤，摸索到外生殖器官感官调节器，将灵敏度调到最大。接下来，这位仁兄应该没有时间遗憾自己未能拥有一根镭射阴茎了，随时随地因为任何轻微的刺激而勃起，绝对够他忙活。

  
我抬眼直勾勾地回望被一连串的动作惊得缩起脖子的“大个儿头鹌鹑”，慢条斯理地自上而下鉴赏他一头蓬乱的红发；说到兴起时，大大咧咧地龇出的两颗耗子似的门牙；带着胡茬的下巴；以及窘迫地耸出两座小山的宽阔肩膀。

  
对面这双提溜乱转的小眼睛，矛盾地同时拥有狡黠和天真，两颗防弹玻璃珠反射出我所熟悉的光彩。一首老歌流窜到大脑中，绝代风华的大明星打着响指连连唱起“thanks”。我猝然产生出一种吊诡却又似曾相识的预见：眼前陌生的Monica可不是哪里来的好好先生，我们一定将会折腾出什么疯狂又刺激的事端。然后也许相依为命地奔逃，或者大难临头各自飞走。

****7** **

  
死亡亦是快事一件，在代理人被发明出来之前的时代，每年死于性窒息的人数比死于飞机失事的人更多。

  
当然，造成现在这种情况，我也有不可推卸的责任，怪我当初将Monica的灵敏度调得过头，以至于在这濒临死亡的时刻，他依旧硬梆梆地挺起一根，顶在我的大腿内侧。

  
代理人在损毁时为保护使用者而迸发的虚拟肾上腺素使Monica无法抑制地生出强烈的渴求。卡住我脖子的右手暂时转移，探访进湿答答的衬衣。因为Monica在最后时刻仍不肯登出，机体开始不管不顾地运行到极限，体温高度上升。他的手掌如同从天空坠落的日光凝聚成有形的物质，在我冷冰冰的代理人身上蔓延、徘徊。硅胶质地的皮肤仿佛都被他无的放矢的炙热，柔情蜜意地熔解，每漫游过一个区域，都为我烙下一个温软的黑洞。

  
在欲望的蛊惑下，Monica暂且停止了苦痛的哀嚎，汹涌的快感冲击意识，屏蔽了濒死的慌然。他还需要更多摸得着、抓得住的东西来填补腹部上正圆形的巨大伤口，堵住泄漏的冷却液或者衷情。Monica猛地腾出手，按碎了扔在车座间的西班牙古典吉他。

  
****5** **

  
抢劫便利店是入行资格考试，袭击典当行才能拿到高级职称，难度自然也更上一层楼。可不能再只靠把口香糖嚼成一团软烂的粉红色粘在感应式警报器上，和将便利店店员指使得团团转，再趁其不备，朝他脑门上打一镭射枪令他强行登出，这两个寡淡的老招式了。

  
我从耳后处的开口掀开我们的面部皮肤，更换上两张狰狞的兽形面孔。在典当行后门洒下一地电击球，让高压电开路，引发警备装置障碍罢工。

  
可惜还是失算了。没有料想到真的会有事儿妈的老哥在小破典当行里装一套银行金库配置的防暴系统，脉冲单发枪无声无息地吐出水蓝色的激光。硅胶被瞬间焚烧熔化，胶皮燃尽的臭味扑鼻而来；机体中暗藏的金属内核裸露在外与空气相撞，冲激起近似血液的腥涩气息。

  
将Monica掫上后座时，他还紧攥着那把该死的古典吉他。我一面不知目的地地狠踩油门儿超速行驶，一面单调地咒骂他为什么连天然珍珠项链都不要，偏偏偷走那把破玩意儿。Monica没有正面回答我的问题，在他低压的哀嚎中掺杂着对一个怪里怪气的乐队的描述――一个死于科技浪潮的乐队，夭折在有人“砰”得一声狠摔上筒子楼的破门之后。

  
顶着瑟人的夜风，用牙齿将下嘴唇撕开了一道裂口。尖细的痛楚与暗痒并行闪现，好似这是一道陈年难愈的疮痂。荧绿色的冷却液随着舌头从唇瓣蹭入上颚，品尝到的味道酸甜又苦辣，就像软包的大前门胀满口腔、纠缠舌头。

  
****8** **

  
高高大大的个子佝偻成委屈的一团，尽他所能地埋入我的深处，嘴里一刻不闲地念叨着含糊不清的质问，一副懵懂又讨嫌的小可怜虫模样。

  
他的问题豪无厘头且极其煞风景，问我为什么不哭，又为什么不笑，还问我为什么没有感觉。

  
我无言以对这个迷糊的幼稚鬼。仿生代理人带给人类更高能的躯壳，同时也以不可觉察的速度，日益吞噬所有有血有肉的感觉。这是再次进化必须付出的代价。

  
我该怎么向将死的情人坦白，即使把感官调节器开到超限，也不过只有被异物破开操弄的怪异塞满感，不痛也不快活。

  
使劲伸长手指才够到滚去座位底下的电击式LSD，晶莹剔透的蓝色溶液晃荡出绵连的气泡。我将它顶在脖子上，伴随着电击带来的灼痛和酥麻，寄期望于不在处方单上的灵药，来唤回一星半点的情热。

  
****2 &9** **

  
快感和痛楚同时猛烈袭来，从结合处顺着尾骨一路向上沿脊柱攀延，好似倏然间，二十六块支撑身体的骨骼被一把抽出。我看见自己一时是瘫软于沾满粘液的跑车车座，一时又变成躺倒在电器店展品电视前摆着的布艺沙发上。晶蓝色的液化LSD与老式电视的液晶屏交替闪烁，照亮拥抱着我的热源。

  
真实的汗液凝结成滴，从他的鼻尖坠下，流落在我的眼角，伪装成一颗泪珠。年轻的男人眯起小眼睛想要看清我的细微表情，嘴唇也响应号召，拘谨地抿成一条直线。

  
我的丈夫。

  
大概是十几年前，还没有机械身躯，也达不到零犯罪率的时候；和今天一样的夜晚，电视机被网络终端仪取代前的最后一夜。我的丈夫拉着我的手砸烂了全城、也许是全世界最后一家电器店的门锁，打开这几台被岁月和喜新厌旧的人类遗弃的大个头彩电，在即将永远熄灭的荧屏前互相慰籍。

  
用作展示的机器们只晓得二十四小时循环播放色彩鲜艳的纪录片，炫耀着他们的清晰靓丽。我们在将要被迫销毁的电器前，重温已然报废的大自然。

  
跟从摇曳的镜头，阳光普照的海面璀璨耀目，漫出屏幕，把我们卷入浪花。

  
刚刚发育完全的雄性鮟鱇摆动细小的身体，开始他短暂的一生。消化系统随着他的成长渐渐消融，迫使他必须去寻找此生唯一的伴侣，在“死亡”和“爱而后死”之间做选择。为了生存，他死死咬住雌鱼的腹部并依附其上，靠获取对方的营养存活，直到雌鱼长出新的组织包裹住他，再一同沉入大海深处。

  
大自然是人类最优秀的老师。我的丈夫在那一天现学现卖，变作一条狡猾的雄鮟鱇，用要钻入我体内的力道，一下猛过一下地顶弄，脱力似的把全部的重量灌压在我身上。

  
而我则是在之后的某一天，选择将灵魂蜷缩得很小很小，化为全世界最渺小的脊椎动物，寄生于一个更健美更完善的钢铁躯壳。然后亲手为这具外壳扩张框架、充填结构，使它愈来愈庞大，大到足以挤压我、吞并我、取代我。金属躯干抵挡飞来横祸，硅胶皮肉遮掩本来面目。说不好是给予了安全感更多，还是虚荣心更盛。

  
还有很多和我一般的寄生怪胎，同于幽深的海底流荡。为了在黑暗中存活，生长出会发光的拟饵。只凭借这稀零的光彩就足以使落单的猎物趋之若鹜，以至于忽视光彩背后、藏匿于幽暗海水中的尖锐长牙、锋利尾鳍和总也填不饱的胃囊。

  
****10** **

  
在科技的协助下，人与兽与机械的界限越发含混，终有一天和作浑沌的一滩。

  
钳住我双腿的是血肉之躯的丈夫，还是机械构造的Monica？啃咬着我锁骨的是看了十余年的熟悉面容，还是我为Monica换上的那张全新的狰狞兽脸？

  
所有我已知的个体特征混淆一谈，杂糅出似人非人、似兽非兽的机械造物――一只支离破碎的斯芬克斯。他咧开流淌着冷却液的血盆大口，又一次抛出那个早已破解开的谜题――早晨用四条腿走路，中午用两条腿走路，晚上用三条腿走路的是谓何物？

  
“我”又是何物？

  
小时候看神话故事就知晓的谜底，如今却张不开口回答。来抚摸这弹性夸张的“腰腹”；来纠扰这柔软异常的“唇舌”；来摆弄坚硬无比的“骨骼”。我不知道自己是否还有资格解答这一谜题，自我归入“人”的种类。

  
粘稠的冷却液更加暧昧地缠缚着我，那锅冷汤也逐渐覆没我。我能够清晰地感到自己的形骸在逐步融解，同化为无滋无味、凝滞失状的一锅荤水。

  
畸形的斯芬克斯还再天真到尖刻地发问，要我直面那些过去我刻意忽视的难题，在自己的归属问题上做出抉择。

  
我发狠往下扯着他打绺的红发，强迫对方乖顺地垂下头靠近。再佯装出一副不耐烦的嘴脸，隐藏起逃避现实的怯懦，虚张声势地威胁。

  
“闭嘴安静。我们正在做世界上最快乐的事儿，别让我扇你巴掌。”

  
不知是这句话里的某个字眼零星地取悦了Monica，还是他自认为已经大限将至，在几下狠命地挺动之后，假造的白浊液体涌入我的内部。

  
****3 &11** **

  
对于人类来说，潜意识决定一切。如弗洛伊德所说，大海之中的冰山下半部分，才称得上是全体人类共同信仰的全能神。

  
当Monica内心里认定身上这个被镭射枪击穿的窟窿足够令他失血过多，死在敞篷跑车里之后，就不可免俗地反应出各种濒死征兆，受他意识操纵的代理人机体也随之呈现出崩坏的迹象。

  
高大健壮的红发男人瑟缩起来，枕着我的大腿粗重地呼气，大拇指与食指合拢牢牢捏住我的一小片裤脚。

  
我和丈夫曾经养过一只猫。不是那种仿生机械宠物，是活生生的，会吃喝，也会死亡的猫咪。

  
那是个我丈夫在外出差的下午。他最宝贝的小猫窝在我的腿上，姜黄色的皮毛汲取最后的日照，泛出金色的辉煌，仿佛化身成为阳光的另一具载体，赐予整间屋子光明，也赐予我。

  
它先是剧烈地抽动，翻来覆去地在我腿上打滚，四肢尽力地舒展伸长，好像要抓住曾经拥有的一切。在一瞬间之后，又如同被戳破的充气玩偶迅速地松懈，回缩成一团，越缩越小，反衬出我的腿部极其宽大。最后的力气，它用来顶蹭我的掌心。倒不是留恋主人的爱抚，更像是肢体无意识地绷直僵硬。

  
后来太阳从天边坠落，吝啬地收回了外溢的温暖与光华。它哀声地轻轻喵了几声，体温持续降低，周身萦绕着的金色也渐渐消散。它又变回了普通的姜黄色小猫，黄得像被秋风打落的树叶。

  
第二天，我花尽了上班时攒的全部积蓄购置了当时技术还不成熟的第一代仿生代理人。

  
****12** **

  
LSD的后劲儿凶猛，迟来的痛楚啃噬着我，像个顽劣的孩子把玩具小人的手脚躯干统统拆散，再大概其地拼接回了囫囵个儿。

  
透过防盗门，那个毛手毛脚的人一路碰翻东西、撞到家具的声音，由远及近、匆忙慌张地传来。

  
我的丈夫现在呆头鹅似的杵在家门口，局促不安地抖着右腿；细长的手指不自觉地揉搓一小片衣角；脸颊上镶嵌着被意识连接仪勒出的白痕。

  
他询问我今天过得好不好，又好似这句关怀热得烫嘴，只能飞快地含糊其词。小眼睛目光灼灼，却不与我相接，只是一个劲儿地盯着地板看个没完，一副不得到回音不罢休的执拗架势。

  
Monica掐碎了我连接环状的颈部结构，金属环扣扭曲变形，扎穿皮肤棱立在外，失去脖子的支撑，我只能用手托起脑袋走完一路，直到此时站在家门口。荧绿色的冷却液浸透了我的白色衬衣，一看便知有位代理人紧贴着我毁损报废。不堪被粗暴豁开的穴口泄露出小股的冷却液和刚才相识几小时又“死”在我怀里的男人遗留的精水混在一起，渗出浅色的牛仔裤，湿得一塌糊涂。

  
我以为“好不好”这个问题的答案实在显而易见。

  
今天遭遇的令我无言以对、啼笑皆非的愚蠢问题又多了一条。

  
我再次选择保持沉默，直接断开连接登出系统。

  
****1 &13** **

  
重新使用肉身，真正的脚踏实地的那一刻，我忽地双腿发软、脚底空浮，一个趔趄。在做好了与木地板亲密接触的心理建设之后，我的丈夫飞似的冲入个人卧室的屋门，一把架起倾斜的我，显然是方才一直在门外窥听动向。

  
油画颜料的酸苦气味和略高于他人的体温迎面袭来，唤醒了我对身体的控制权。

  
一只骄矜的大猫环绕身旁；一台接触不良的老电视机，需要用力拍打发烫的机箱；一盏朝日屈下头颅，贴近平澜的海面。

  
趋光性操纵着沉溺于暗处的鮟鱇向大海上方游浮，退化的小小鱼鳍奋力摆动着。距离海平面越来越近，丰富的氧气和更为轻松的压强，反而使深海生物难以呼吸，遭受气压地重击，嘴角溢出仅存的点点气泡。于窒息之前，他最后深深凝望着一水之隔的暖和光亮。

  
这是第二次与他这样接近。

  
和从前一样，他依旧毛毛躁躁的。那天，他正忙着手欠，把全班同学的课桌撬开。年少的孩子们一相见，就知道彼此之间肯定会发生非常特别的事情，足够一起折腾一辈子。

  
我回抱着这可恨又可怜、可怕又可爱的私有太阳，感受炙热的温度自内向外爆发，任凭它从肋骨之间搏动的软肉处点燃我，直至焚尽发梢指尖。

  
在被爱火完全泯灭之前，我向灼烧着我的罪魁祸首发出令斯芬克斯也缄默的谜题，解开它则解开囚困我，乃至全体人类的枷锁。

  
“我们再养一只猫，好吗？”


End file.
